The present invention relates to a magnetic head device adapted for incorporation in floppy disk apparatuses, digital audio recorders, etc., and a method for manufacturing the same.
A magnetic head device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,804, for example. This prior art magnetic head device comprises a core formed of a magnetic material. The core includes a face, redundant rectangular in shape and having a gap for recording and reading, and a pair of legs extending parallel to each other in the same direction from either end of the face. A coil is wound around one of the legs. The legs are connected by means of a coupling member formed of a magnetic material so that a magnetic path is defined which includes the face, one leg, the coupling member, and the other leg. On either side of the core, moreover, a pair of slider plates are connected to the face portion such that they hold the face between themselves.
In assembling the conventional magnetic head device described above, it is necessary that both legs of the core be connected to the coupling member by means of an adhesive agent, and that the two slider plates be connected to the face of the core also by means of an adhesive agent. Thus, the connections between the legs of the core and the coupling member and between the core and the slider plates require two separate bonding processes, complicating bonding or assembly of the magnetic head device.
Moreover, since the core is low in mechanical strength, an increase in the number of bonding processes involving the core would tend to damage it. It is therefore impossible to reduce the width of the face of the core, that is, the thickness of that portion of the head equivalent to the track width of magnetic recording media, since the core is low in mechanical strength. Thus, the magnetic recording media cannot enjoy improved recording density.